Robbie Shapero verses the World, Kinda
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Gideon Graves has come to Hollywood Arts, claimed Cat as his girlfriend, and changed the rules as to who's cool and who's not. It's up to Robbie to find a way to bring the G-Man down and stop his Six Evil Lackeys. But Robbie's a wimp. See how he finds a way to step up, and that sometimes being the hero isn't like in the action movies. AU (Duh.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I own neither Victorious, or Scott Pilgrim. I don't own any of the characters I use in this story, and probably treat them worse than the original owner does. Heck, I don't even own the plot, I just twisted it up a bit.

Honestly, Robbie's always been portrayed as a bit of a wimp, even when he takes a beating like no one else. He's going to have to be a different kind of hero to win the day, this time.

:}

Robbie Shapiro Verses the World (Not quite)

Prolog.

It all started the day Gideon Gordon Graves started at Hollywood Arts. The Grave's were old money, with many deep investments in various enterprises. That money gave Gideon, or G-Man as he liked to be called, the freedom to start clubs with no concerns as to whether they made money or not. And that kind of freedom made him a minor star maker. It also made him party, which in turn caused him to need an extra year or two to graduate, as well as a new school, since he was expelled from his last one for missing too many days.

So one day his father, upset that the boy had yet to graduate high school, arranged for him to spend his second try of his senior year at Hollywood Arts. Once G-Man arrived, he immediately set about making the environment more to his liking. Since he had influence, he was usually able to get his way. And his way was to decide what was cool, and if something didn't fit, it was out. Instantly several cool kids were outcasts, while others found their lives turned upside down.

G-Man liked Cat. He loved the way she sang, and thought she was delightfully dumb. Cat was the type of girl he could make a star, and keep total control of, so he decided she'd be his girlfriend. Once that decision was made, the others of the so called "Main people" were trimmed, with Jade and Robbie being seen as too weird (Or scary) to fit in with G-Man's image. Beck was close to what G-man considered the perfect male friend, so Gideon kept him, and arranged for him to date the equally acceptable Tori Vega. Naturally, Jade didn't take that very well.

Jade spent her two weeks suspension fuming, but couldn't do anything without getting expelled. She just kept her distance, and watched. Her anger grew to the point where she was scaring the staff, and as a result there was a second cop stations on campus, just to watch the goth.

Robbie was in a much worse place. His usual friends, like Sinjin and Burf, were afraid to make an enemy of someone who could hurt their chances of working. Gideon could hire them to do tech work in one of his clubs, or blacklist them. He was still a student, but now he was an outcast among even the weird and outcast of the school.

As far as Robbie was concerned, though, Andre had it worst of all, save for Trina. While Tori and Beck were scared for their careers, the musician was just scared. G-Man liked having Andre around, but it was the tough looking people that G-Man associated with that had Andre jumping. When Ryder (Of all people) objected to G-Man having Trina kicked out for having no talent, Ryder was assaulted and hospitalized. Everyone knew who'd done it, but with a couple of corrupt officers help, there was no evidence, and G-man filled the open spaces at Hollywood Arts with his own "Cool" friends.

So Robbie, along with Rex, sat alone at what was now called the Outcasts table, fuming. G-Man got whatever he wanted. He wanted to trim the cool kids, and he'd gotten rid of anyone who didn't fit his ideal of cool. He'd wanted Jade to back off, and leave the cool kids alone, and so far he'd succeeded. And he wanted Cat.

Robbie was sure that, if he could just talk to her, maybe Cat would be willing to date someone less demanding. Robbie also suspected Gideon hit her when she annoyed him. Robbie knew the G-Man was bad news, cause Gideon was just like Rex, only more so. But all he could do was sit and watch. What could he do, anyways. Robbie suspected that the G-Man wasn't that tough, but knew his friends were. And to get to Cat, he'd have to somehow take out each of Gideon's lackeys, however many of them there were.

He needed help. Smart people. Tough people. People who cared about Cat, or at least wanted revenge. While he couldn't count on anyone, he did hope that, once he'd shown that Gideon had some weak points, some of those who cared about C at would help, and maybe they could beat the G-Man and save her. A Plan was forming in Robbie's mind. It was risky, and had no guarantees, but if everything went right, and they got incredibly lucky, then maybe he could save Cat from being just another of Gideon Gordon Grave's toys.

It was a long long shot, but far better than not doing anything at all.

He pulled out his pear Pad, and started making plans.

:}

This isn't my best work, and it's kind of silly, but I do hope people enjoy it. No, Robbie's not going to pull a Scott Pilgrim and suddenly be this top level fighter. But he's still the hero. I hope someone likes it.

Story won't be that long.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I don't own anything.

Disclaimer 2. Don't own that either.

:}

Robbie'd contacted everyone he could think of, everyone who'd have even the least interest in helping him or Cat, no one was willing to help. They all seemed to either think Gideon was a good man, that it would be bad for Cat to break it off with such an influential guy, or feel that they weren't in a position to do anything about it. Even Beck, who Robbie knew had a strong moral streak, seemed unwilling to risk his future and his face by angering the G-Man. He was on his own.

Still, he knew that he was in the right, and that love was on his side. Plus, a lifetime of being bullied had left him able to take a beating fairly well, and recover reasonably quickly. So he felt that maybe he could take down some of Gideon men, and reduce the odds. Also, he knew it was only a matter of time before the G-Man rewarded his 'Hipsters', and the moralist inside Robbie wouldn't allow him to let that happen to whatever poor girl was going to have to put out for them.

After a quick bit of research, he found his first challenge in the former and current "Hambone King", Gerald Armpeg. Robbie wasn't too worried, Gerald was like him, more of a performer than a fighter. But whereever Gerald was, you could bet Merl would be there too, and the follower was more likely to cause trouble. Still, for Cat, Robbie felt he would do anything, so he had to face his fears and hambone his ass off.

"Yo, Gerald, I've come with a challenge. You up to it?" Robbie asked.

"And what kind of looser challenge would that be?" Merl asked.

"If I win, you walk away from Gideon. He's bad news, and you'll do better without his help. If I lose, then I won't ever challenge your Hambone superiority again." Robbie hoped the deal would seem good enough.

"Al right." Merl said. "This way." He pointed towards the ally in the back. "This won't take long. Mrs. Lee. Just wait for us to get done and come back." He told the entire restaurant. Robbie knew something was up, with Merl doing all the talking, but he was committed. He suspected this wouldn't be a standard hambone challenge as walked out the back door.

As soon as they were clear of the restaurant, Merl grabbed Robbie and held his arms. "Did you really think we'd take your challenge seriously?" Gerald asked. "Gideon gets what he wants, and his influence keeps us going to all the cool parties. I'm sorry, Mister Shapiro, but this Hambone contest will be a little different. I'll be hamboning all over your face." With that Gerald started slapping Robbie. After multiple weaker slaps to the face, the hambone King pulled his arm back to deliver a mighty blow, only for someone to grab his arm.

"This just doesn't feel right to me." Andre said. "Besides, if you recall, I told you once that if you fought him, you'd have to fight me."

Merl let Robbie go, and moved to tackle Andre, as the musician threw Gerald into the wall and stepped back, an ethereal voice was heard to say "Fight" as a large "VS" appeared, just for an instant, in the air. There was also the sound of a bell.

Merl was stronger than Robbie, but his style was just brute force. He swung, and grabbed, with no real idea of what he was doing. Andre, meanwhile, was a boxer. He fell back into his stance and got on his bicycle. Backpedaling to stay out of Merl's reach and picking his shots. Each left handed jab seemed to come out of nowhere, and Andre was in control.

That's when Gerald reentered the fight. The weaker of the two friends lept out and tangled himself in Andre's legs. As the musician fell, Merl was on top of him, hitting wildly and trying to grab Andre's hair to slam him into the pavement. Seeing his friend was in trouble, Robbie grabbed Merl and pulled with all his might. They tumbled down and the bigger guy started wailing on Robbie. For a short eternity the fists kept raining down on the nerds head, until he was suddenly freed of the assailant.

Andre had recovered, and took the time to slam Gerald into the wall, this time head first. The "Hambone King' was out.

Merl snarled, anger rising, then he charged Andre. The musician just side stepped, then started laying in the heavy body blows. Merl was in trouble. Andre knew how to throw a punch, and his blows were rocking the enforcer. Andre was setting him up, moving him into position for the uppercut. While that one blow wasn't enough to finish Merl, it rocked him hard. The enforcer was rocking on his feet, and Andre knew the fight was over. With a mighty heave, he threw Merl into the wall, and landed a few shots into the boys back. When he stepped back, Merl slid down the wall and into unconsciousness.

The etherial voice echo'd "Winner."

Andre was panting. "This was stupid. G-Man's going to know we did this, and he'll send one of his guys to beat us up."

"So?" Robbie asked. "Are they really that much tougher than you are?"

"YES!" Andre yelled. "These guys, they're nothing. Barely a blip on Gideon's radar. His enforcers, those guys are bad news. And when they come for us, they'll hurt us far worse than we did to these two. That is, if the police don't arrest us first."

"Then maybe we should talk to the police first." Robbie said.

"What good would that do. Gideon owns the police." Andre lamented.

"Not all of them. Most cops aren't on the take. If we can get one honest cop to help us out, maybe we won't have to worry about my crazy plan to fight them." Robbie said.

"Good luck with that." Andre replied.

"Don't go. I'm not on that good a terms with Tori's dad. I need you to back me up, let the man know what's going on." Robbie pleaded. For several seconds, Andre wavered.

"Okay, we can talk to him. But I suspect he wont be able to do anything. Think about it. Tori's always been the one who seeks to help people out, you and all the weirdo's of Hollywood Arts. Now she's dating who Gideon tells her to, ignoring her friends. That's not Tori." Andre said, pushing his point. "You'd think she'd have gone to her dad the moment she knew Gideon was using enforcers to make people do what he wanted. But no one investigated Ryder's assault."

Robbie stood there, contemplating what his friend had said. But he had to do this, and if he was being honest with himself, he needed Andre. The bus would take forever, he needed the ride.

:}

Hope you liked chapter two. Please review.

There are ten more chapters. More reviews means I post them faster. Lass reviews and it's once per week.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Don't own anything.

:}

While Robbie and Andre made their way across town, towards the Vega household, things were happening.. deep within the almost finished Chaos Theater Club, G-Man was hanging with his posse, when he got a call. "Gerald, my main hamboner, whats up." he said. "I see. Well, we can certainly understand how that got out of control. Listen. You shouldn't have tried to fight them. That's what we have Kwakoo for. Let him handle the violence in the future. And Gerald, don't come back until I tell you it's okay. I don't need this exploding in my face. Stay cool." Gideon hung up the phone. "Maddie, darling, call Matthew Patel. I think someone needs to pay this Robbie Shapiro a visit and make sure he doesn't try going to the police." He glanced over to where Beck was sitting.

Beck was sweating, trying not to be too worried about his friends. "Beck, my man, relax. It'll all be over soon, and then you can have some of that hot Latina ass I've given you. Just stay cool." Beck looked on helplessly as things were set in motion. This wasn't the way he wanted things to go, but who could stand up to the G-Man?

Across town, A short time later Andre drove up to the Vega home. "Lets get this over quickly. I'm already in too deep, and I don't want any more trouble." The musician said. Robbie got out, and together with Andre, they walked up to the house. They rang the doorbell.

Holly, Tori's mother, answered the door. "I'm sorry, but Davids not here right now." She said.

"How'd you know?" Robbie started.

"Davids been monitoring the police activities, figuring out who's on the take. It'll cost him his career, becoming a 'rat', but it's the only way to save Tori. We're working with the FBI, but all we can do is keep this G-Man guy from having you arrested. Too much corruption. Hopefully, you can get away." Holly explained.

"Not so fast." A voice in the street said. It was a man dressed like a hipster pirate, with a semi-fancy coat and poofy shirt. "I, Matthew Patel, am here to make sure you never get the chance."

"Who?' Robbie asked.

"Matthew Patel, the first evil enforcer for the G-Man." Matthew said. "Didn't you get my email?"

"I haven't had a chance to check my email." Robbie said. He pulled out his phone. "One moment, let me skim it."

"Skim?" Matthew said. "Skim?! You will die for your insolence." With that, the enforcer was running straight at Robbie, who'd walked a short distance from the door to give Holly a chance to close it. Andre was hiding in the house, behind the couch. Robbie couldn't blame him. If it wasn't for his trying to win Cat's love, he'd be there too. Of course, this was one of G-Man's main enforcers, so he was going to get janked up, but anything for his girl.

"Cat..." He said, ready to face his fate. There was the sound of a body getting struck, and when Robbie opened his eyes (when did he close them?), Matthew as on the ground several feet from him. Standing in front of him was Trina. Again the loud, disembodied voice said "Fight", and with a bell sound, ethereal letter "VS" appeared between Trina and Matthew.

"Little girl, why are you risking your life for the effeminate nerd?' Matthew asked, as he rolled to his feet.

"I'm not. It's just, here you are, looking for a fight, and you choose to pick it on my front yard." She said. "I just thought I'd pay your boss back for getting me kicked out of Hollywood Arts. And for the record, that outfit is way effeminate."

"Pirates are in!" Matthew screamed as Trina seemed to shrink, kicking off her heels, the two eight inch missiles flying at her opponent. He easily dodged, laughing until he was struck from behind when the shoes came back like glittery boomerangs. It was more humiliation than damage, but it did unbalance him.

Trina was upon him the moment his focus was broken by her returning heels. They exchanged long kicks and punches, both circling for the advantage. Over the first twenty seconds or so, it became obvious his style was modern dance, relying on lightning fast kicks, acrobatics and quick leg sweeps. Trina's style was closer to untalented modern dance.

But while he was a better dancer, she was a better fighter. As the fight got heated, she was getting the advantage. She closed in and started exchanging punches with Patel, her skill and speed landing three or four for each shot he got in, but his strength advantage took some of Trina's momentum. She just smiled, kicking him in the face as she flipped backwards to get her distance to launch her next swarm of attacks. With a series of swift kicks, she drove him to his knees, then sent him tumbling backwards.

Matthew did something no one expected, he started singing. With a song sounding a bit like a throwaway song from a Bollywood movie, he sang about how his abilities would crush Trina. Or at least he started too. Figures were appearing in the air, black and white female figure in tight, semi-revealing clothing singing backup for Matthew.

That's when Trina chose to sing along. She didn't know the words, or much care, she just knew a musical number when she saw one. Her screeching voice cut through Matthew's song, disrupting it's power, and banishing the "demonic hipster chicks" before he could use them to get any form of advantage. Instead, he came tumbling out of the air, hands over his ears. The next moment, she was upon him, crouching down as she kicked him upwards, launching him back into the air. Then she quickly moved under where he was going and somehow used the momentum from her own kicks to slam him into the ground.

The crunching sound of his body breaking signaled the end of the fight, along with the disembodied voice declaring "Winner!" Trina smiled a wide, evil grin, and told Robbie "Never send a boy to do a woman's work." Then she looked around. "If he damaged my shoes, you're replacing them." She told Robbie as she quickly recovered them.

Holly's voice was heard in the background. "Trina, clean up this mess."

Trina huffed, and screamed "It's not my mess" as she walked into the house.

"Hey Andre, new plan. We find people scary enough to fight these battles for us." The nerd said, racing into the house after the victor. "Trina, you in?"

"Nahhh" She replied, then sighed. "Now I need to get my feet bleached. It's amazing how hurting people can get them all dirty."

"After you clean up your mess!" Holly shrieked, but Trina just ignored her, making the call to get her foot bleaching appointment.

:}

That was chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I don't own the source material. If I did, do you think I'd be doing this with them? Also, I make only stories from their use.

:}

Robbie was thinking of heading over to Cat's place. Both to see the light of his life, and because her aggressive roommate was a seriously dangerous chick named Samantha Puckett. The nerdy one thought that maybe, just maybe, he could get her to agree to fight some of these battles for him.

He needed someone to do it, to fight for Cat. He wasn't a fighter. Facing Gerald was his speed, while most of Gideon's men were seriously dangerous. Robbie doubted he'd have a chance to face off against someone he could handle. Sam was his best, last hope of finding someone who would stick their neck out to save Cat from this monster and his machinations.

Meanwhile, across town, Gideon was on the phone again. "I take it the job's done?" The smirk on his face deepened. "I suppose their was no choice, but tell Matthew I don't like it when he bloodies up the home of one of my recruits. Tori's worth money, once I get her away from Mason Thornsmith. I just hope... What? Matthew fought Trina?" The smirk was now a smile. "How will I ever explain to poor Tori..." The smile fell, and a look of shock overtook Gideon's face. "She beat him? How bad... Incentive care? No, let me get on top of this. Maybe she said she wouldn't help him, but trust me, if she took out Patel, she could be a threat to my operations." He hung up, shaking.

"Maddie, I need a rumor to reach someone. Let this Shapiro guy know Cat will be making a cameo in Lucas Lee's current movie. This farce ends now." G-Man smiled a weaker smile. It was becoming expensive, taking care of this one nerd, but now he had to. The last thing he needed was for someone to defy him and walk away. And apparently, some of her friends could fight. Besides, Cat might still have feelings for him.

Robbie dropped by Cat's place, only to find that she no longer lived their. Gideon had set her up with a new place, so Sam was living there alone. "Why should I care?" Sam said. "She left me here alone, to run the babysitting business all by my self, no one to cook for me. Let her have her shot at fame, and see if I care if it bites her in the ass."

Robbie tried to talk her into helping, but Sam was hurt, feeling rejected by someone who was a close friend. Sam was the tough type who'd choose to believe she didn't care rather than admit she was hurt, so naturally, Robbie found he could not convince her to join in these battles. Hope started to fade.

Robbie felt dejected, hurt that Sam didn't care enough about Cat to help. Rex told him it was just hurt feelings, and that "The hot blond with the nice rack and tight body" would come around. But would it be too late?

That's when he saw it. He was checking Cat's slap profile, like he did every fifteen minute, when he saw the announcement. Cat was going to be in this new thriller movie starring Lucas Lee, a former professional skateboarder who had morphed into a decent B movie actor. They were filming that very evening, near the beach, not far from where he was after visiting Sam. Robbie decided to go stalk the set, maybe see if he could catch a moment of Cat's time. Or Tori's, or Beck's, since both of them were also given minor rolls in the film. Anyone who could get a message to cat.

A couple of hours later, Robbie was working his way towards the edge of the shoot, as close as people were allowed to get to the set. He hoped against hope that one of his friends would see him, and let him on set. Maybe he'd get to talk to one of them, talk them out of working with G-Man, and maybe Cat would let him kiss her. He shook his head, to get rid of the fantasy. His goal was to see Cat, and maybe talk to someone about how they could save her from this jerk.

They were getting ready to film the next scene, one where Lucas was talking tough, when things got surreal. The star moved past the edge of the set towards where Robbie was, grabbing the nerdy boy and tossing him onto the beach. "Looks like you need to learn not to ogle other people's property. Kitty Cat belongs to the G-Man, and while maybe those of us who he favors can get a taste, you are just not cool, and for that you're gonna pay."

Lucas swung Robbie around by his ankle, ready to throw him into something, when the puppeteer found himself falling onto the beach, again. 'Sand really does get everywhere.' He thought, smarting from the pain. He looked up to see why he wasn't hurting more, and blinked at what he saw.

Lucas was rolling with the punch, one of the serving ladies from catering standing between Lucas and Robbie. "No one picks on my friends but ME!" Jade's voice tore through the air, and she pulled the hair net off, releasing her black locks with mulch-colored highlights.

Once again the disembodied voice rang out "Fight", while the bell sounded and the ethereal letters spelled "VS." Robbie, however, was simply amazed at how lucky he'd been, always having someone there to fight these battles for him.

"Jade? What're you doing here?" He screamed.

"Stalking Beck and Tori, what else?" She replied, never taking her eyes off Lucas. "So star boy, I've got bad news for you. You're association with Gideon is going to get you hurt."

"Is that so?" He replied. "If you were just a bit friendlier, and less of a weirdo freak, then maybe you'd be someone's girlfriend and in this film."

"About a skateboarding secret agent? I think I'll just get rid of you and take over the project. I could make a much better movie in my sleep." Jade said, smirking. Robbie was amazed by her confidence.

Lucas charged her, and she caught him with a throw, rolling his body behind one of the trailers. Almost instantly, he was running from the other side of the trailer. It took Jade a few steps but she cut him off, only to find it was someone else. That's when Lucas groped her from behind, and threw her against the trailer, leaving a dent, and to the ground. "Like looking into a mirror, isn't it. Sometimes I let him do the distant shots." Jade kiped up, moving to decapitate Lucas with her scissors, when a skateboard intercepted the blades.

"Their my stunt team. I'm nothing without my stunt team." Lucas said. The stunt man dropped the skateboard with Jade's scissors in it and, along with nearly a dozen others, jumped her, swinging their fists as well as skateboards, beating her down. "I'm gonna get some coffee. Anyone want anything?" Lucas asked. His men just kept kicking and punching, one looking back long enough to shake his head, then returning to trying to beat Jade into submission.

Robbie's blood was boiling as he watched Lucas walked over to catering, grabbed a cup of coffee, only to hear "Black, two sugars, and heaven help you if you get it wrong." Jade stood, her clothing ruined, but the whole stunt team was laid out at her feet, not moving beyond the occasional groan of pain.

Lucas Lee crushed his coffee cup, sending the scalding liquid flowing over his hands and to the ground, and started running towards Jade. "You'll pay for your crimes against coffee!" Jade screamed as she started running towards him. Both jumped, with Jade rearing back to punch, while Lucas was going for a flying side kick. At the last second, so quick that Robbie had to replay it in his mind to realize what happened, Jade shifted her body, using her hand to deflect the kick slightly down and to an angle, causing Mr. Lee's body to start rotating. Then, using their momentum, she somehow rolled along his leg to land an elbow squarely into his manhood, which was currently facing the sky. A sickening crunch was heard, and every man in the audience moved to cover their own happy place in solidarity to Lucas's loss. As they were doing that, things were still happening. Jade wasn't finished, and managed to stay on top and they fell, shifting her body in a movement reminiscent of the kip up, bringing her feet down on his head as he hit the ground. The cement cracked and shattered, and in that moment, Lucas Lee was out.

"Winner" The disembodied voice echoed, and Jade smirked through the pain as she turned to glare at the director.

"Call the writers. We're doing some major rewrites." Jade's voice gave no room for dissent. The director, still holding himself, took a second to register that the project had been kidnapped. "NOW!" Jade's scream seemed to break him out of his trance, and he ran towards the trailers. Jade didn't notice, her attention on the unmoving form of Lucas. "Love the jacket, buy the way."

:}

That was the third chapter. To all the men who might read this, yes, that was a painful way to lose the fight. Mister Lee might now be a Soprano, and I don't mean a gangster.

Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. The source material isn't mine. I just borrowed the characters. Don't worry, I treat them about as nicely as their owners do.

:}

Robbie was standing on the beach, speechless. Jade had won. Jade was every bit as bad ass that everyone, all the rumors, had claimed. Robbie, for the life of him, couldn't guess why Jade had shown the occasional cowardly streak. The girl certainly didn't have anything to fear from anyone, let alone the people she'd be likely to meet day to day.

Inside, there was another voice screaming that the finishing move she'd performed, driving Lucas Lee's head into the cement, wasn't possible. 'The physics...' But then again, not much of what he was seeing was possible. Like even now, Jade looked to be talking her way into control of the movie. He suspected, no he knew, that her assaulting their star should have resulted in her going to jail, not getting control of a major Hollywood movie. 'Okay, direct to video, but it's the same point.' He thought.

Then another thought pulled him out of his stupor. Cat was somewhere on the set. He went looking, confident security wouldn't bother trying to stop him. When the large man in the security uniform did try, he just said. "Weren't you watching? I'm mister Lee's guest."

"I know, but you still need a badge." The security guard said, then proceeded to issue the nerd a badge.

Now armed with a badge that said he belonged, Robbie looked for Cat, but she wasn't there. Instead he found Beck in his trailer. "Beck, have you seen Cat?" He asked the handsome Canadian.

"She's not on set tonight. She was supposed to be in that scene Jade ruined, but they changed it at the last minute. Instead she's probably at the studio, filming something with Tori." Underneath his calm exterior, Beck seemed scared. Nothing had ever scared Beck, not even being locked up in a foreign prison. But the normally calm and collected Canadian was shaken, and Robbie understood why. Gideon Graves had some scary enforcers, and seemed to be able to work around the law. Lee was apparently number two, and if they went in assenting order, then the fights would only get harder as they moved forward.

Of course, it could also have something to do with the fact that Beck's Ex just hospitalized someone. 'Someone inhumanly tough. He should be dead. I mean, she pulverized the cement into dust.' Robbie thought. Knowing Jade, who was the most psychotic person he knew personally, was that scary dangerous, didn't surprise the puppet master. It didn't comfort him either. "So Beck, I know he's helping your career, but how can you live with yourself? I mean, you sold your soul to Gideon Graves, and you can see how he treats Cat. How do you sleep at night?" Robbie asked.

"Sleeping pills." The actor replied. "I mean, I miss Jade." he smiled for just a second. "After tonight, I think I'd be too scared of her ever to date her again." Seeing the look on Robbie's face, he continued. "It's not like that. I care about her, and while the passion has faded, what I meant is, Jade can't be with a guy who's afraid of her. I talked to Moose, and he said that, as soon as he was afraid of her, she didn't want him near her anymore. I love her, more as a friend now, but I do care. And I'm so proud of how she dealt with Lucas, even if he was the coolest of Gideon's minions." Beck was suddenly at a loss for words.

"Then Tell the 'G-Man' I'm coming for him, and if my luck holds, then someone will be there to help me every time one of his boys steps up to stop me." Robbie said.

"I'll tell him. But Robbie, be careful. I don't want to lose a friend over this. Cat's too valuable for Gideon to just use her. Tori is more the one I'm worried about, but Gideon's trying to woe her right now, so she's safe. I think. Just be careful, okay. I don't know if your luck will hold out much longer. Especially if you keep pushing it." Beck told his friend, sounding both sincere and scared.

"Hang tight. I'll get you out of this. I'll get all of you out of this." Robbie promised him. It was surreal, saying that to Beck. Beck was the one to make those kinds of promises. Robbie was the kind to need someone to help pull his fat out of the fryer. Or maybe help someone else help the person who needs it. But tonight, despite who did the actual fighting, Robbie was cast in the roll of the hero. It didn't quite fit.

A short time later, across town, Gideon Gordon Graves, also known as the G-Man, was finishing a phone call. "I understand, Beck. No, don't worry. I don't blame you for your ex's actions. No, Lucas is going to be fine, assuming he wakes from the coma, and his months of intensive physical therapy go well. But the doctors assure me, in a year or so, he'll be as good as new. N ow take care, Beck. And don't worry. I have too much invested in that movie to let it drop." He hung up, and sighed. "Can she really take over?" He asked the unfortunate but well dressed man he'd summoned to sit next to him. It was the only time he'd agree to have someone so un-hip sitting at his table, but he needed his lawyer to explain just how bad this was getting.

"Not really, but it seems the director, and the studio, are interested in the direction she wants to take the movie. And with Lucas out, they'd have to recast his role, and that could prompt a rewrite anyways." The lawyer said.

"So she could hijack my movie?" The G-Man said.

"It's possible, but not as long as you're in the picture." The counselor said.

"So she's going to be coming after me." It was a statement. "We cannot afford to let this continue to spin out of control. Call the Katayagi twins. I'll need them to deal with this Jade."

"Or, you could try another way to contain her. Didn't you recently have Todd break up with Envy?" Someone else at the table asked.

"You know, Danny, that's a good idea. Lets see what Todd can do first. Maybe he'll take care of all my problems." Gideon said. "And with some work, maybe Jade could be made to look cool. Or, you know, less gothic freaky. It'd be worth it, now that I know she's as bad ass as her rep says. Most bullies aren't as bad ass as their rep imply. You knew that, right? Never mind. Once she's been properly convinced, and made to look more cool and less Emo, then she could join my evil henchmen!"

"I'll get right on it." Danial said. He'd come a long way from when he was just Tori's ex, dating Cat. But he had his own issues, and since Cat threw him to the side in her quest for cute boys, Danial had worked for years to find some way to exact some revenge. Gideon was perfect. Like Envy Adams before her, Cat would have every aspect of her life controlled, and when the G-Man got tired of her, she'd be given to one of his chosen as a girlfriend. And if she rebelled, then G-Man would use his influence to blacklist her, like he'd done to Envy. Cat was a virtual slave. But Danial wanted more. Looking at his options, he decided to take Robbie out himself. He knew who was dangerous, and so who to keep away. He just needed to force fate's hand.

Todd was a great choice. Strong and stupid. Soon Robbie would be dead, and Danial's future, and revenge, would be assured. He just needed a little insurance to make sure that Fate didn't cheat him.

:}

Interlude one is complete. I hope you've enjoyed this so far, and are looking forward to the next few chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own the source material. Just using it.

To those wondering if Robbie will fight his own battles, stay tuned. He might, in time.

:}

Robbie was walking into the Random Club based on a hot tip. Someone had sent him a text, from a blocked number, telling him that Todd Ingram was here, and one of Gideon's top enforcers. Of course, he'd also been warned that Todd was a bad ass fighter, as well as the new front man for "The Clash at Demon head." Robbie knew he'd have to take this tough fighter out, one way or another.

The nerdy boy had planned on just going in and letting his luck carry him, but Rex, in a rare act of kindness (Or maybe self preservation), had called Sam, telling her about the awesome all you can eat meat buffet the Random Club was supposedly famous for. It didn't mean she'd fight for the nerd, but she'd be there, and that was better than nothing. Besides, Todd was famously a militant vegan, so there was always a chance that Sam, who loved meat, might fight him, just like any time two natural enemies get close together. Long shots were better than no shot what so ever.

So Robbie found himself looking for the bassist. It didn't take long, with the tall blond man stared death at him from the stage. This was one of those underground surprise concerts that big bands, even big underground bands, sometimes played. It was also being done to establish Todd as the front man of the band while Envy was "In rehab for her various self destructive addictions."

The set was short. Only a few songs to let the audience know they were in the presence of greatness. Then Todd was in the back, and Robbie got the invite to go back too. Expecting it, he took a deep breath and started back to what could be his last meeting.

Sam, meanwhile had been having an argument with the manager. "What do you mean, there's no meat?"

"Sorry, but tonight we only have cruelty free foods. Nothing that comes from animals, or ever had a face, is being served tonight." The manager said. "Our large quantities of low grade meat buffet will be back some time in the future."

"If you're bringing it back, then why'd you get rid of it?" Sam asked.

"Our big star, Todd Ingram, insisted. He's a proactive Vegan. He insists that everyone around him be a vegan too. His rider says we can't serve meat here for a week in either direction." The manager said. "Hey, take it up with him, if you can find a way past my crack security team and get back stage. All I can say is, we may not have meat here for a while. He mentioned he'd be using US to work on new material. It's a big deal, brings in customers."

Sam wasn't listening any more. She'd spotted Robbie being led towards the back, and ran after him. Some quick words (and a nice rack) got her into the green room, where Todd, his current girlfriend, and the rest of his band were sitting. Robbie and Sam found themselves sitting on the couch opposite the band, along with some groupie who'd followed Sam's lead into this back stage area.

"So, you're the third evil minion?" Robbie started.

"More like misunderstood minion." Todd corrected. "I don't think of myself as evil so much as loyal. I mean, if the G-man is willing to take care of me, give me this band and deal with Envy when she started getting all upset, just because I screwed a few groupies, then I guess I could help him deal with the occasional pest. So tell me, you a pest?"

"I'm fighting for the girl I love." Robbie said.

"This is pathetic." Sam added.

"How could you do that to Envy?" The groupie asked. "I mean, she did so much for this band, and you tossed her aside like she meant nothing. I live my life based on what she wrote in her blog..."

Todd stood up and punched the groupie in the face. The girl went down. "You think I won't hit a girl? I'm a rock star. I can get away with whatever I want to. And as long as I make the G-Man happy, he'll make sure I stay a rock star. It's all good."

"No it's not!" Sam screamed. "You bully those weaker than yourself, you hit girls, you act like hot chiz, and you force the rest of us to stop eating meat. Maybe I could forgive the rest, but for crimes against meat, you're going down." Sam lunged at Todd, only to be caught in some kind of force.

"You forget, I'm a vegan. Without all that curds and whey clogging up my brain, I have all the powers of the human mind." With that, he flung Sam towards the wall. She bounced off, cracking it. Todd walked towards her. "Give it up, and maybe put out, or you'll be left of the maid Monday."

"He means you'll be dust, and the maid will take care of you on Monday." One of his band mates points out. "He sucks at threats."

Todd grabbed Sam, pulling her to her feet, only to be thrown through the weakened wall. "Well veggie boy, it's time for you to feel the power of meat." Sam stepped into the ally, and the disembodied voice rang out again. "Fight" with the sound of the bell and the ethereal "VS" briefly flashing.

The fight was brief. Todd did have the ability to move objects with his mind, somehow. But Sam was point blank stronger, and managed to break free of his "Mental grip" long enough to throw him to the ground. She put him in some kind of hold, trying to get him to submit. Instead he used his strange power to rip her off of him and hurl her into another wall.

Sam changed tactics. She closed distance with Todd, and in the next act of blond on blond violence, She threw him down, straddled him and started wailing on his face. Fists rained down on Todd's head, slowly cracking the cement under it and giving him a concussion. After a good minute of this treatment, Todd seemed to figure out how to get Sam to stop. He went unconscious.

"Winner" the disembodied voice said.

Sam was looking around, trying to see where the voice came from.

"I think it's with him." Andre's voice cut in, as the musician pointed his thumb at Robbie. Sam grunted, and sat down. She was powerful, but lacked the endurance for a serious fight. Andre, however, turned to Robbie. "We need to talk."

In the back, someone was making a call. "Don't worry. I have a contingency. Once the champion walks away, it won't take much to deal with the nerd. You will, however, have to do some major repairs, since they put a hole in your wall, and cracked another. The green room. Yea, I suppose they could put in a nice picture window. Don't worry G-Man, I've got this." Daniel said as he hung up the phone.

:}

Sam's fight was brief, and violent. But now the champion is gone, and Robbie will have to face the next challenge alone. Or will he?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or Scott Pilgrim, but both have inspired me to write this story. I gain nothing but practice writing, and the knowledge that potentially dozen of people are enjoying it.

:}

G-Man looked across the table at his people. "He says he has it. Lets see how well this Danny can handle business. And Maddie, call a contractor. We're going to be putting in a mirrored picture window, or maybe glass bricks, whatever, we're going to have to fix the Green Room of the Random club." Gideon tried his evil laugh, but everyone agreed it rarely worked when discussing architectural improvements.

Back at the Random club, Andre had walked Robbie back in and grabbed a table. Sam was taking a nap in the green room, and one of the staff was on an Inside Out run to help her recharge. No one wanted to upset her. Besides, they wanted the return of the cheap meat buffet. But for Andre and Robbie, this was the time for them to talk.

"Rob, I came to warn you." The musician said. "Rumor is, someone's promising to take you out, just to win the G-Man's favor."

"I'd believe that." Robbie confirmed. "I talked with Beck. I think he's scared, feeling trapped, trying to protect people as things spin out of control. He realizes that Jade can't take over Lucas Lee's movie as long as Gideon Gordon Graves is in the way, and I think he's scared that she'll do something stupid to stop the G-Man."

"Gideon isn't afraid of Jade." Andre said. "He thinks Beck can handle her. It's you he's scared of. He's afraid you'll figure out his weakness and then he'll lose everything. The fact that you're responsible for putting three of his enforcers in intensive care doesn't help, even if you never threw a punch. No, he's scared of you, and that makes him more dangerous." Andre stopped at the growing smile on the nerdy boys face. "What?"

He never got an answer. Instead, a tall, handsome boy pulled Robbie from the table and punched him in the gut. The nerd went down, but was more used to beatings than anticipated, and so was already struggling to his feat when another boy walked up to the table, "Danny." Robbie gasped out.

Andre was on his feet, ready to engage. But there were two opponents. He looked to each of the boys who'd, at one time or another, dated Cat. At least Tug wasn't there. That guy was BIG. "Sorry, but other than your obsession with Blue eye'd blonds, I don't remember much about you." He said to the other boy.

"Evan smith, and I'm here to get that jewfro boy for deliberately deceiving me about Cat's hair and eye color. She could have been a friend, and instead I thought she was the one. Now, thanks to Danial here, I know he was deliberately deceiving me, and he needs to pay." Someone had been working to rile this guy up.

Robbie struggled to his feet, using the moment gained by Evan's soliloquy. This time, he'd have to fight. "Danny's MINE!" came from his lips, momentarily surprising himself.

"Fine by me." Andre said. "I'll just beat this Nazi lover down." Looking at Evan "What? You love only blue eyed blonds, just like the Nazi's."

With that, it seemed the fight was going to start. The ethereal bell sounded, and the VS appeared, along with the words "Tag team battle I." The Voice said "Fight."

Robbie was distracted for a second. "What do you mean, one?" Then Danial tackled him. Robbie took two shots to the face before he was able to roll, grabbing the legs of his opponent and rolling them both so that he was on top. Robbie doubted he could win in a battle of raw strength, so he got up and positioned himself to receive the next attack while wracking his brain for anything from his stage fighting class that could help.

Andre, meanwhile, was mixing it up with another boxer. The circled, throwing jabs to find some kind of weakness before opening up with the heavy punches. Evan was solid in his defense, and Andre suspected he'd have a hard time winning if this was just about punches. But Andre was more versicle than that, he knew a bit about wrestling. As soon as he could, he closed distance, only to be met by a suplex like throw. Andre felt his back slam into the floor, but somehow felt like he'd just gained an advantage. Knowing what your opponent can do can help plan a fight.

Besides, he was also a trained stage fighter, and after taking the fall flat on his back, just rolled through the impact. He grabbed Evan's arm, pulling the other boy off balance. Evan tried to pull his arm back, trying to avoid leaving the limb exposed. Andre shifted his body, standing up as he did it, and sent the other tumbling though the table.

Robbie had given Danial space, and the other boy simply charged, looking for a take down. Robbie didn't let him, instead trying to redirect the boy into something solid. Danial shifted, throwing punches wildly. Robbie used the table to keep them apart as he shifted his position. 'This is a tag team bout.' he reminded himself. He acted scared, goading Danial into charging. But this time, Robbie dropped, letting his opponent run over him. Danny wasn't ready for that move, so couldn't shift his momentum as the nerdy boy extended his legs, using them as a fulcrum, throwing the other. Danial went flying, towards a poor and painful landing.

Andre saw the movement Robbie was doing, and quickly shifted his own moves. Evan had landed hard on the edge of a table, but bounced back quickly. He moved cautiously, circling Andre again. He didn't see Robbie, nor how the boy dropped, just Andre's rushing him like a football player. Evan was able to throw the musician, but not before he was in position. Danny slammed into his side, and Evan went down. Evan popped up a second later, but Andre was up again, and in position. The musician threw several hard uppercuts, each shot leading to the next. Evan was rocked, unable to respond.

Danny staggered to his feet, and Robbie smiled at him. "Sorry Danny, but your not my problem any more." With that, he shifted down, letting his body take out Evan's knee's as the blond enthusiast was starting to build his defense for Andre's onslaught. Evan dropped once more, and Robbie straddled him, throwing everything he had at the boy's handsome face. "You were luckier than cheese, to have Cat for even a moment. You have no idea what you just threw away." Robbie let Evan have everything, the disappointment he'd always felt from his father, the frustration he'd lived with over the way girls treated him, the fear that had him hiding behind a puppet, a puppet he had insult him first so no one else would feel the need to point out his many flaws. Even the rejection he'd felt from nearly every female he'd ever dealt with, including his own mother, found it's way into Robbie's fists and poured down on Evan.

Andre saw this, and used the distraction to engage Danny. The fight was coming to an end. Andre tackled the boy, pushing him into the wall, then unloaded multiple body blows leading up to a hay-maker that dropped the schemer. The silence overtook the room.

Andre listened for the sirens in the distance. He knew that the police would be on their way soon, and suspected he didn't want to be there when they did. He needed to grab Sam, Robbie, and any hints they'd been there, and get someplace safe. Somewhere where they could have their wounds tended, and they could think. "G-Mans not gonna be happy when he finds out about this." The musician said. He heard no response, save the sound of tears.

Looking over at where Evan was laying, he saw Robbie still straddling the boy, crying so hard that the nerd wasn't even aware his hands were bleeding. Silence had overcome the club, save for the sounds of Robbie's tears. Then the silence was broken by that ethereal voice.

"Winners!"

:}

I felt that this was the best way to end the chapter. Whop thinks Robbie feels like a winner?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Wow, I don't own any of the base material, and odds are neither do you. I'm just borrowing it for a story.

:}

Robbie was unresponsive as Andre loaded him and his bike into the car. He took the time to go get Sam, her bike, as well as her snack, and from their rushed to the only place he knew he'd get help. It was a little house in Northridge, one he didn't quite know the address of, so Andre called ahead.

"Hi, Tug is it? I'm just calling to see if you could help us. I seem to remember, back when you went to our Prome, that you weren't like other football players. You're good at first aid, right?" Andre hoped the big guy would be willing to help them.

Fifteen minutes later, they were at Tug's home, and Robbie was being carried into the house. The nerdy boy was still unresponsive. "What happened?" Tug asked.

"We got into a fight. Seems to be happening a lot lately." Andre said. "Less you know, the safer you are."

"Wrong." Tug replied. "You want help, you talk." Despite the threat, the big guy was already starting to work on Robbie's hands and other wounds.

Andre hesitated, using the excuse of getting Sam, who was already recovering, and getting her into the house. He'd hoped that would give Tug enough time to get distracted, so he wouldn't have to explain what was going on. But the respite was short lived, and Tug insisted, so Andre just started telling what he knew.

"Robbie here's in love with Cat. She's dating this user jerk named Gideon Graves. Calls himself the G-Man. Anyways, Rob here thought he'd try and help Cat out of a controlling and potentially abusive relationship by... I don't know what he was originally going to do. But Gideon's boys had orders to kick the chiz out of Robbie." Andre stopped to make sure Tug was following.

"I wound up fighting his first battle for him. Rob here's not much of a fighter, and the first guy wasn't nearly as bad ass as the G-Mans regular enforcers. Anyways, it seemed that every time he wound up going against one of G-man's enforcers, someone was there to bear the brunt of the fight for him. Except tonight. Sam there took on Todd Ingram, and beat him bad. But a couple of Cat's ex's came at us while she was recharging. They weren't nearly as tough as the enforcers, so I was able to take one down while Rob here held his own against the other." Andre took a moment to catch his breath. He was still piecing together whatever happened next.

"Robbie had the advantage, straddling his opponent after we switched. He said something about how lucky that guy was to have ever had a moment with Cat, and how he'd thrown her away over something stupid. Then he started wailing on him, and when he stopped, just started crying. Don't know much else, had to get out of there before the Police got there and things got complicated. You know, the winners are usually the one's blamed for the fight." Andre smiled, hoping Tug would understand.

"You fled from the PoPo before they arrested you for being black at the scene of a crime? Good call." Tug said. "Your friend's exhausted. Stay here for now, rest. He'll probably want to talk once he's recovered. Or not. Either way, this isn't as bad as you think it is. From what I hear, G-Man's a serious dude, and he is at the front of whats hip and now. It sounds like your group took out a couple of his top guys. I mean, Todd was number three, right? I'll bet G-Man's having kittens." Andre was stunned at how much Tug knew.

Across town, Gideon was having a bad moment. "Define gone?" The flunky twisted under his gaze, a feeling he usually liked. But today, It was just irritating. "They can't just disappear, can they?"

"Our contacts in the police don't know if Andre took him, or if someone else was responsible for his disappearance. Samantha Puckett's bike is also missing, so she could have taken Mister Shapiro. And if our assessment is correct, she defeated mister Ingram, so she's a force to be taken seriously." The flunky said. "Regardless, they are not at any of their usual haunts. We have people watching everywhere these people are know to frequent, and they haven't shown at any of hem. We're also watching the hospitals, in case Danny and his guy were able to hurt them enough to require medical treatment."

"This is getting us no where." Gideon said. "Maddie, call Mister Harris. It's time we found out what he's up to."

Andre's phone rang as he was being treated. He had a lot of minor cuts and bruises, mostly from blunt force trauma, so Tug was cleaning his wounds. As his phone rang Tug took it, showing Andre and asking who it was. "It's Gideon!" Andre said.

"Not a problem. Tell me, what lie would he believe?" Tug asked, then thought better. "Forget it, according to Cat, you're with some girl you picked up. You don't even need a name, since you rarely seem to keep them long enough for that to matter."

With a huff, Andre took his phone and answered the call. "Yo, G-Man, What's up?" The musician said.

"What happened? I hear you got involved in my business again." Gideon said.

"That's not what happened. After that Puckett Chick tore Todd a new one, I tried to talk Robbie out of his attempted suicide. Thought it's be better for all concerned if he wasn't involved any more. Danny and his goon came at us. I tried to bail, and before I knew it, things got cray-cray. As soon as I could, I beat feet, and found myself some caring senorita who wanted to play nurse. I'm held up in Northridge, waiting for it to blow over." Andre was scared, but the years of acting classes made it easy. 'As long as I don't have to fake tears, I'm gold.' He thought.

"Well, get over your chiz, we've got work to do. Todd's out, so I need a new act to play for the opening of my ultra excursive Chaos club. I was thinking, between you and miss Vega, we might have an act. Just keep it background. I'll text you the deets." With that, Gideon hung up.

Andre wasn't sure if he was being played, or if the G-Man believed him. It had just enough truth to go either way. But Tori wouldn't be able to pass up a chance to play the opening of such a pretentious event. It could only help her career. Andre knew he'd have to be there, to protect Tori from whatever trap Gideon had planned.

"Look, Tug, I don't think I can stop Tori from wanting to play this gig. I don't know how to help everyone, I don't think we should take the gig, it's obviously a trap..." Andre started.

"We won't. Were waking directly in. You go play, and I'll be along as soon as I take care of a few things." Robbie said, looking alive for the first time since the fight.

"The shows not tonight." Andre said. He wasn't sure of where this was going.

"Good. Andre, I need to know, where do his enforcers hang out, when their not enforcing G-Man's will?" Robbie asked.

"Not sure." Andre said. "You're not thinking of going after them, are you?"

"Not directly. Would Beck know? How about Tori?" Robbie asked.

"Probably one of them. Most likely Beck. Why?" Andre asked.

"I need to set up some fights. We're going to take out his people before they can hunt us down." Robbie said. "Sam, I'm going to need your help. If we succeed, then you'll have only helped Cat, no other rewards."

"And I'll get to kick the snot out of the guy who took Cat and left me with no one to take care of me?" Sam said.

"No, I will. You'll be there, have second shot if I fail. Deal?" Robbie asked.

Sam thought about it. This wasn't her fight, but she'd been dragged in anyways. It was time to step up. "Deal." She said.

"Good." Robbie replied as he pulled out his phone. He had a lot of calls to make. This was going to take all his cunning, all the guile he'd given to Rex, to pull off. But he had a change now, and it was time for the hunters to become the hunted.

:}

So, that's the second break, now back to the action. Review and let me know if you like these moments between the fighting.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. I don't own the source material, just used it to tell a story.

:}

Trina found herself walking into the Bi-centennial lounge. It was one of Gideon's projects, a place "where the straight and gay lifestyles can mingle and interact." In other words, it's supposed to be a club for all types, including gay, straight and Bi customers. Trina found the name pretentious and stinking of ironic patriotism. It smacked of the kind of place the G-Man would own.. ironically, because "All orientations are welcome to experience the gay lifestyle", it had become one of the main places for people who were gay on the down low to pick up one night stands, since they could claim they were only "sampling the culture." From what Robbie had said, the main purpose of the club was for Gideon to cash in on the "Nowness" of the gay lifestyle, and peoples desire to see it.

As much as she was a slave to whatever new and hip thing she thought would make her cooler, Trina didn't much care. Trina was here looking for a fight. Gideon's enforcer, Roxy, was known to hang out here, since she was his gateway into that market. She also helped insure enough real people came her to meet and greet that it didn't turn into a pickup place for gay hookers and such. Enforced "coolness" emanated from the walls.

Trina recalled the phone call that started this madcap adventure. Robbie had called, looking to talk to Tori, but also wanting to talk to her. (Flashback)

"Trina, Tori, I need both of your help if I'm going to ensure that G-Man doesn't turn Cat into an indentured servant. Trina, according to Beck, one of his enforcers hangs out at some trendy club in West Hollywood. I'll need you to go after her." He'd said.

"No! I'm not going to risk my life, or my face, for your fight." Trina said.

"I need you to do this. I'm sending Sam against the Katayanagi twins, and she can't handle them alone, so I'm sending Jade to help her. They get along. But that means I need you to handle this girl." He pleaded.

"This doesn't concern me." Tori said.

"But it does." Another person said. Her voice was familiar. "Beck was nice enough to contact me, tell me whats going on, and I think you need to hear my story. My name is Envy Adams, and I want to come back, retake my band." Tori knew exactly who Envy was. She been the lead singer of 'The Clash At Demonhead' until recently, when Todd took over. "But I can't until Gideon is taken down. To do that, I need your help. Tori, He's going to use you. Girls, boys, they're all just toys to him. He wants you so he can control your music, stay on top of what's hip and cool. If you don't escape soon, he'll drag you done. Trust me, this is the only way." There was the briefest pause. Everyone was familiar with the press relies version of Envy's story, but if somehow G-Man had taken down this indie darling, then who knew what he was capable of.

"How?' Tori started.

"He's weaker. I don't know how, but his invulnerability is linked to his enforcers ability to fight. The more he loses, the weaker his influence gets. I'm out of his fake rehab now, and looking to come back. Please, help me?" Envy said.

"What do you need me to do?" Tori asked, sounding defeated.

"First, Trina, can I count on you?" Robbie asked.

"Tell me what I have to do to help save my sister?" Trina said. It was scary, how determined the selfish girl sounded. (End Flashback)

Trina knew that Roxy would have something, so she brought insurance in her purse. This fight was for everything.

"We'll, who do we have here?" A voice said from her right. Trina was dressed to fight, in a top, skirt and yoga pants. As sometimes happens, that also looked like she was dressed to meet. So when she saw the blond girl who'd addressed her, she knew what to expect.

"Looking for a friend." Trina replied.

"Any old friend? Or someone specific?" The blond asked.

"I'm looking to deliver a message for a friend to someone, who I suppose isn't really a friend." Trina said. "I'm looking for Roxy Richter."

The blond paled. "Back table. Don't make any trouble."

"Wouldn't think of it." Trina said. She walked towards the back table and saw yet another blond, shorter than she was, sitting with a couple of other, attractive girls. "You Roxy?" She asked loudly as she approached. The music was kinda loud, so she wasn't sure she'd been heard.

"Who wants to know?" Roxy asked. "And are you single?"

"Really? Even the girls? Can't I just come in here, have a quick fight, and leave?" Trina said. The look on Roxy's face was priceless, sheer shock. "Oh, yea, I represent Robbie Shapiro, kinda." Trina announced.

Roxy was gone, somehow popping out from behind the table and behind Trina. But Trina had been warned about this trick, and shifted to let the sneak attack flow past her. The back kick slammed into Roxy, sending the petite blond tumbling.

The Bell sounded as the ethereal letters formed "VS" again. Roxy stood up and shook her head, refocusing on the challenger before her. The ethereal voice said "Fight."

"You sure you're not willing to enjoy just a little fun? No? Very well then, I had a coupe of girls on the hook anyways, so lets get this over with." Roxy said, and she popped out of sight, only to find that Trina moved the moment she did.

"Twenty feet. That's your limit, isn't it." Trina said, as she shifted her stance and moved to attack.

The two girls were given their space to brawl, moving across the dance floor with an almost choreographed precision. Trina knew Roxy could be a tough fight, and was ready to counter any moves the girl could bring. Both being short, squat body types, both fought with a mix of long kicks ad close in power moves like uppercuts. Trina had come prepared, hoping the girl had had a few too many. 'Can't seem to catch a break today.' She thought.

Trina did manage to ride her one advantage, Roxy not taking the fight seriously, long enough for the blond to get frustrated. "Enough!" Roxy screamed. "Maybe playtime's been canceled, but I'm going to cut you up and send you to that Robbie wimp in pieces." Roxy pulled off her long belt, revealing it to be a sharpened chain whip, or link sword. The weapon spun around her body and head in a whirling motion, lashing out twice, both times missing Trina by the tiniest of margins. The damage to the speakers, however, was permanent.

Trina had been dodging to get to her purse. She pulled out her long lipstick holder, twisting the bottom opposite of the way she usually did, activating the hidden energy sword. "Red Dragon Blade activated." She cried, and got ready for this fight.

Their weapons swirled around them, each slashing and jabbing to try and get the advantage over the other. Trina's sword cut through just about anything, except, it seemed, Roxy's weapon. But the club was taking the damage for both of them, and would need months to repair all the damage.

Roxy switched tactics, using the whip like aspects of her weapon to entangle Trina's sword, and rip it out of her hands. Trina took that moment to press her attack in on Roxy, slamming the girl to the ground and stomping her. Roxy popped out, only to find Trina ready for that move. The flying kick was the finisher, and Roxy had given her opponent the space to use it. Trina followed up with a curb stomp, making sure Roxy was out. The dance floor had buckled, and now there was a head sized hole in it.

The voice returned. "Winner."

As soon as the fight was over, people seemed to just went back to what they were doing, but over half the patrons left withing minutes of the fight. It was as if they suddenly didn't have a reason to be there, and so they drifted off, either singularly or in groups. Trina recovered her sword. She then went to the bar to get drink, cause, why else have a fake id. She heard a ringing sound, and someone said Roxy's phone was ringing. The caller ID said G-Man. Trina answered. "Sorry, Roxy is kinda busy right now, but I'll be sure to give her a message when she comes too."

"Who is this?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Someone you thought wasn't cool enough. But don't worry, I think I've freed up a spot for the Chaos Theaters opening, so maybe I'll see you there? I'll be the cool one." Trina hung up. She then called Robbie. "Gideon knows."

:}

One fewer enforcers left to challenge Robbie. It was time to take the fight to them. Hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. I don't own Victorious or Scott Pilgrim.

Warning, I looked up some info on the Katayanagi twins, how they were in the comic book, and incorporated it into who they are for the story. So now, in addition to being DJ's, they are also, well, you'll see.

Also, Jori warning. Just a touch.

:}

Sam and Jade walked into the junk yard, each showing a very different reaction. Jade was disgusted, while Sam seemed relaxed. "My dad's boss owns junk yard for cars." Jade said, making random conversation.

"This place has em too. If Fredward was right, they're using it for parts. Expect anything." Sam said. She glanced back at her bike, wishing she'd agreed to take Jade's car. But today, stealth was going to mean as much as brute force.

Jade, for her part, was still a little confused as to why she was here. Both her and Sam were fighting for Cat, but the call she'd gotten had added layers to her already shaken psych. (Flashback)

Jade had been sitting in her home, enjoying the new import, a Japanese remake of the scissoring, illegal withing the US due to it's graphic violence. It took her mind of the weirdness that seemed to follow her since Beck broke it off with her. That's when she got the call, and the caller ID said Vega.

"Called to rub it in?" She said as soon as she answered the phone.

"Jade, it's Robbie. Tori has you on conference call. Look, I talked to Beck, among other people, and we're calling to ask you to help. It's time to go proactive. The Katayanagi twins are apparently G-Man's big guns. It's going to take two of you to take them out, and the only way to make sure that happens is for you and Sam to go after them first. Beck said they hang out at this junkyard slash music club called the Recycler." Robbie said.

"And why would I?' Jade asked. "Is Vega going to break up with Beck and then help me get together with him AGAIN.?"

"Not exactly." Tori said. "Robbie's been asking me a lot of questions about my feelings for you, why I always want to be close to you. It seems I may have an itsy bitsy, tiny weenie crush on you..." Tori let her voice fade.

"Point is, Beck knows you can't be with him. You need some guy who'll never be afraid to tell you when you're being stupid, and no guy, not even Beck, can do that anymore. Not after what you did to Lucas Lee. But Tori can. She always cared enough to be there for you, ever since what, the second month?" Robbie asked.

"It started when she helped me clean up the Black Box theater. I guess it kinda grew and shrunk from their, but it really took hold when I realized some of the chiz she did to me was to help me grow, as a person and a performer. I mean, Jade, I swear it felt like you knew about the dirty thoughts I have sometimes." Jade could hear the smirk in Tori's voice.

"So you want me to fight these guys for Tori?" Jade asked.

"It kinda helps everyone. But basically, yes. Call Sam and convince her to help you in this fight, so Tori and Cat can escape the G-Man's machinations." Robbie said.

"When did you start using big words?" Jade asked. But she knew he'd won. She had done so much to help Tori, always explaining it away, but deep down she knew she'd succumb to Tori if the Latina made an effort to seduce her. "What does Beck think about this?' She asked.

"Who do you think recommended Tori for you?" Robbie asked back. (End flashback.)

The two moved as stealthily as they could through the junk yard, each ready for action, and both wondering how long this was going to take. Neither was that interested in this taking all night, they both had things they'd rather do.

That's about when the security droid came alive, swinging it's makeshift sword at them. Jade didn't notice it, but Sam, who was far more used to trashing places, saw the blade for what it was and pulled her partner out of the way.

The whole junk yard seemed to come alive, as robots and droids emerged from their myriad of hiding places, ready to repel whomever had the nerve to invade their space. Rockets launched, and soon the two were using the unmoving junk as shields from the explosions and shrapnel.

"Think they know where here?" Sam asked.

"All I know is, if this keeps up, it'll ruin my hair. I'm going to take the seventy dollars it cost out of their hide." Jade replied. "We need weapons."

"Any suggestions?" Sam asked, but she was already planning on how to arm herself.

"Those big bots have shields, and swords. I suggest we convince them to let us have them." Jade replied. Their tactics were simple. They originally wanted to use one of them as a distraction so the other could close, but there were too many things after them, so instead they charged the closest opponents and struck.

Neither noticed the lack of announcing of this fight, both were too busy staying alive.

Sam was stronger, and seemed to be able to take more damage than Jade. But the goth was faster, and far more refined in her fighting style. Also, Jade understood how things like these might work, while Sam understood where to hide traps and obstacles. They covered each others weaknesses, ensuring they both made it to level two.

The first enemies dropped, shattered by the force of their assailants onslaught. Their remains formed shields against the shrapnel and weapons of the bots. From there, over the next hour, the two girls fought their way through the junkyard, destroying everything that rose against them. Often they'd simply adapt and use the weapons the bots had, with Jade frequently making use of rocket launchers and other such devices to augment Sam's melee attacks.

In the center of the yard, the twins sat within the armored safety of their club, waiting for the shooting to stop. As usual, They'd report to the police that it was just a fireworks display, or something like that. Better than admitting they used outright illegal weapons to defend their home. It also covered up the disappearance of the occasional kid who took up the bet to sneak onto their yard without permission.

But the noise had never lasted this long before. For the first time, the twins regretted not having more video surveillance around their junkyard. Anything to see what was going on, and maybe take control of their robot hordes, directing them towards whatever threat was enough to cause this level of mayhem. Instead they had to limit themselves to peeking through the bullet proof glass, when they had the courage to lift, even for a moment, the heavy armor blast shields that had risen to block any incoming debris that might pose a danger to them.

"It's okay, whatever's going on out there would have taken out surveillance anyways." Kyle said nervously.

"We have a couple of bots that have visual sensors we can tap into." Ken added. "Maybe it's a good idea to know whats coming?"

"Good idea." Kyle said. He activated the control panel app. For his phone, and a few buttons later, had his answer.

The yard was in ruins. Two beat up looking girls were walking towards the clubs building, each was fairly attractive under the dirt and blood. One was tall and brunette, while the other was short and blond. Kyle only admired them for a second before his brother had called up the status reports on all their bots.

"This is bad, very very bad." Ken said, getting his brothers attention. "Only one bot is still functioning, and it's in here. The rest are off line. Whomever did this, they'll be at our front door in seconds. We need to activate the crushinator, and get into our combat suits."

Sam walked up to the door, looking for the easiest way to smash her way in. Jade, however was watching the power lines. "Why kick our way in, when we can pick the locks."

"Electronic locks." Sam noted.

"And safety systems that keep them on if the power is cut. But there's always a way out, just in case of fire. So all we do is set the building on fire..." Jade smiled.

"Or activate the safety systems. But how?" Sam said, then moved towards the front door, fiddled with a few things, and the ran. Seconds later, the door blew itself off it's hinges. "Explosive hinges. Standard for Aircraft, and easy enough to fake. Used the buildings power to set them off."

"You asked Freddie for help, didn't you?" Jade teased.

"Yea, but he came through." Sam said.

They soon found themselves in some kind of Techno club, with the strobe lights and a large robot waiting for them in the middle of the dance floor. Nine feet tall, it had multiple laser ports, and stood looking straight ahead. Sam held Jade back from rushing in to attack.

"This is too easy. Look around." The blond said.

"Looks like a normal enough club, and hay, look, our quarry is sitting back their in the D J's booth." Jade said, pointing. The two brothers were behind three inches of bullet proof glass, at their keyboards and control stations, ready to let death fly.

"And clubs have lasers, smoke machines, and that kind of chiz, right?" Sam said.

"Especially in funk or Techo clubs." Jade replied, getting it. "This is a trap."

"You find me a way to the bot, then make your own way to the booth." Sam said grimly. "We need to shut this down now."

Jade nodded once, adjusted her shield, and took off towards the booth. Immediately multiple lasers lanced towards her and Sam. Jade hurled some piece of junk she'd been carrying, and the bot vaporized it before impact. Sam was trying to circle, get in behind it, but the bot seemed to see all around itself, and could pin both girls down at the same time. Sam continued to move towards the bot, as the room came to life, spitting fire and laser pulses towards the girls.

The ethereal bell sounded, and the VS appeared, along with the words "Tag team battle Two." The Voice said "Fight."

Jade tried twice to close on the booth, or to draw the bots attention, but it seemed to be able to see through the smoke, and sense their presence. They both had ripped some metal mirrors from the inside of the concrete bunker to make new shields, often deflecting laser pulses away from themselves and in the general direction of whatever they could aim at, but a direct square hit would melt through the mirror, so they didn't have the luxury of aiming. Instead they were left dodging the various attacks the twins initiated while trying to deflect the dead on accurate shots of the bot. Concrete melted and burned, holes appeared in the clubs walls to let in the last of the daylight.

Jade had had enough. She pulled out her precious scissors. As well as some debris, and moved to reposition herself. "Attack when I throw." She screamed, the hurled the debris and her scissors at the booth. The debris flew true, and bounced off the thick glass, while her scissors fell and struck the glass low, impaling the glass but not high, or deep enough to do any damage to either of the twins.

Sam ran towards the bot, deflecting it's attacks away from herself as she closed, She kept her focus on the task at hand, missing the explosion that ripped through the back of the club. The bot brought both it's lasers to bear on her, and a second pair of scissors imbedded in it's skull, taking out it's aiming system.

Jade knew the explosion wasn't very big. There shouldn't have been one at all, but the Katayanagi twins weren't experts at designing control panels. They'd had too much power running through the panel, and when Jade's scissors impaled into the back of one of their panels, the surge took out the other, and forced the two to abandon their safe hiding place. Smoke now obscured the back area.

Sam made quick work of the bot, now deprived of it's primary attack mode. The giant vibrating blades were easily deflected, and then the little blond powerhouse ripped the bot in half. She continued to smash until nothing moved. Sam, however, wasn't an endurance fighter. She collapsed, totally spent, as soon as her senses told her the fight was over, and her adrenalin wasn't pumping through her veins. She was unconscious before the twins made it out of their booth.

The twins both smirked at Jade as they faced her. Through the smoke she could see they were wearing some kind of armor. 'Probably loaded with weapons and chiz, and with tough defensive capabilities. God are they in trouble.' The goth thought to herself. "You two just cost me two of my favorite pairs of scissors. Thank the gods my collectors scissors are safe at home, or you'd both be dead."

Ken stood tall. "Try..."

Ken shot back, cracking the cement bunker that made up the outside of the club. His armor didn't deflect enough of the attack to keep him from being stunned. His brother tried to react, only for Jade to smash his faceplate with one swift kick.

Two minutes later, a cell phone inside the booth rang. Jade glanced at the called ID, then picked up, thinking it was for her. She didn't say anything, just listened. "Is it done?' The voice asked.

"Yep." Jade said, popping her P. "Those two won't be bothering anybody for quite a while."

"Who are you?" The voice asked.

"Someone you though was too freaky to be a part of your clique." She responded. Then she hung up. Using the same phone (She didn't bother risking her own phone on this mission), she called Robbie. "It's done. Get over here. Sam's out, and I'm not carrying her."

"Oh my god, what happened? Is she hurt bad?" The nerdy boy asked.

"Nope." Jade replied. "Just no endurance. You owe me two new pairs of scissors, and a new outfit, not to mention fixing my hair."

"Fair enough. We are, after all, going to the opening of the Chaos Theater tomorrow night. We'll want you to look your best." He replied. "Be there soon."

Jade heard the voice call out "Winner." and the end bell rang.

:}

There you have it, the last of the enforcers. Now Robbie's team is one step closer top the final encounter. Of course, violence isn't the only tool in Gideon's toolbox.

Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer. I still don't own the source material.

:}

It was now a Friday, and the last day of school for the whole weekend. Kids were talking about their plans, and for anyone cool enough, that plan included attending the opening of the Chaos Theater, Gideon's new club. Most were blowing smoke, you needed the password to get in, and that only went to the really cool kids. And of course, if you were one of the cool kids, you didn't just give out that password. Robbie knew that most of the people talking about the opening wouldn't have a prayer of getting in, but it made Gideon seem that much cooler.

Robbie hated him.

The nerdy boy had his own plans. As much as he wanted to face the G-man, he couldn't. Mister Graves was absent that day, supposedly to finish preparations for his grand opening. So Robbie had to settle for crashing the party that night. Also he needed to dress right, look his best, since he'd be in the company of three hot girls. The G-Man would never know what hit him.

But as the morning wore on, things started to shift. He'd expected some kind of counter from the G-Man, but someone with money and no morals can work fast. It started with Sam.

"Robbie, just to let you know, I won't be able to make it tonight. They needed a last minute replacement on this pod cast, and I've been asked to fill in, based on my ICarly experience. If it goes well, I could get a regular gig out of it. Sorry, but paying the rent and keeping Mama in pork has to take priority. Good luck." Sam told him. Robbie shrugged. He had two strong fighters left.

Andre was the next to approach. "Rob, dude, I know you've got problems with Gideon, but he's asked Tori to perform at his club tonight. That huge. I was just hoping you wouldn't ruin this for her."

"Trust me, I'll do whats best for Tori." Robbie replied. "You playing with her?"

"Me and my band." The Musician replied.

"Well, good luck to you then." Robbie said. That had been expected.

Trina wasn't. "Robbie, you'll never guess what happened. This guy saw my hit show, you know, ¡Divertisimo!. Anyways, they want me to audition for a soap opera, but I have to fly to Mexico, tonight." Trina's excitement was palatable.

"That's great news." Robbie exclaimed. "I hope you knock 'em dead. I know you'll do great. Good luck, and tell me how it goes."

He smiled. Gideon had found a great way to take away his fighters. As much as he wanted to take Gideon out, he couldn't, in his heart, wish them any bad breaks. The G-Man had the kind of influence to give them a break, and if they made it, so much the better. Besides, he still had his fiercest fighter, and she had a movie she'd be in control of, that was if she could take Gideon down. Jade wouldn't be so easy to bribe.

By that point, it was lunch, and he walked out looking for Jade. She was the only one of his fighters who'd still attended Hollywood Arts, so she was the one he could talk to about what was happening. He kinda hoped Gideon had tried to buy her off, just to see what he'd offered.

On the way, he was confronted by Cat. "Robbie, why are you doing this?" She asked, hurt in her voice.

"Doing what?' He asked.

"People are getting hurt, and you're responsible." The red head said. "And Gideon says you're doing it for me. Why?" She was tearing up. "I never asked you for help. Instead, people got hurt, and my friends are facing possible jail time."

"Jail?" He asked.

"Yea. I heard him talking to the police, about maybe arresting Jade and Sam and Trina for assault and trespassing and all kinds of other crimes." She said, tears tearing into her voice. "Even worse, some of his friends are in the hospital, and their hurt, bad. Why?"

He was taken aback by what she was saying. "Robbie, I know you like me, but let me go." She continued. "If you keep trying to win my love, this way, you'll end up getting hurt, and maybe more of my friends as well. Please, just let me go. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Lane arguing with Jade. "Jade, listen, this is bad. You have detention today, plus all of tomorrow, and you still might get kicked out." Jade was walking away from the counselor. "Damn it Jade, You're facing charges. I had to tell your father." Jade stopped.

"What?" She asked, her eyes screaming murder.

"Jade, your on the edge. You father was talking military school." The counselor said, in a calming voice. "Please, just do the detention, and keep your head down. If someone says something you don't agree with, then let it go. It's not worth it. Just let it go. This is your future we're talking about..."

Jade looked at Robbie, her eyes had changed, and everything about her seemed to say 'I'm sorry.' She slumped her shoulders and walked with Lane towards the lunch detention. Jade was all but disappeared from the school for the rest of the day.

"You're hurting people." Cat said, reminding him she was still there. "Let me go, before more people get hurt."

The rest of the day, Robbie sat alone, and in class he sat towards the back, silent. His teachers seemed to know something was going on, but no one bothered him. It seemed he was defeated. Slowly he drifted towards home. Each step was heavy, as if his feet were covered in cement over lead.

Once Robbie was home, he said hi to his sister, and walked to his room. In his room, he just sat in the dark for a good fifteen minutes as the world seemed to move around him. They'd come so close.

His phone rang. It was Gideon. "Hi Gideon." He said.

"Look, Robbie, I really didn't want any bad blood between us, so I was thinking, why not be the bigger man and invite you here, to my new club, tonight. They just did a sound check for Tori, and the acoustics here are amazing." Gideon singsonged the last word. "I'll even spring for a coke, okay? Just don't make yourself too obvious because, you know, it might get awkward." He said.

"Maybe I'll show up them." Robbie said, but heard the click and dial tome a second later. He'd been hung up on. "Prick didn't even give me the password."

"Like we need it." Jade said. She was sitting on his bed, next to Sam and Trina. "But think about it, just for a second. Do we really want this fight? I mean, he's giving Sam and Trina great opportunities that go away if we fight him, and Cat made it clear she doesn't want to be saved."

"Did I thank Lane for siding with us?" Robbie asked. Jade nodded. "So, when did you become so understanding?"

"I'm not." She replied. "I'm just trying to be a good friend. Even if this movie doesn't happen, there are people in the industry interested in me now. I'll be okay."

"Will you?" He asked, he shifted to address the others. "Trina called and found out the big roll she was looking at was a dancing girl, showing her goodies in the background of some talk show, while Sam's pod cast is a one off that was easy to delay. It took Mason Thornsmith maybe fifteen minutes to find that out. This fight isn't about me any more. Tori and Beck are going to wind up dependent on the G-Man if we don't do something to stop him. He'll take us out or make us his toys, one at a time, just to feel like he's in control."

The room was silent. "This isn't about me any more. It's about my friends. It's about me being an adult and looking out for my friends. And I know that Jade will have her movie, and Sam will have her pod cast, and Trina will have her break, as will Beck, Andre, Tori AND Cat, all if I can stop Gideon. And I can. I just need to be able to get to him." He fixed the girls in his room with his eyes. "I need you there, just to get me to the final fight. I'll take it from there."

"But your not that tough." Jade said. "And I really want to kick the tar out of him."

"You can, if I lose. Until then, let me handle this. And it has to be tonight, at his club, in front of all his investors and friends. It's the only way to break his power, and set everyone free." Robbie said. "Lets get dressed, we need to look good tonight. But also, you know, be ready to throw down."

"I use the shower first." Jade said.

"We need to shower?" Sam asked.

"You're last." Trina told the blond.

:}

Okay, almost done. Review, and enjoy. Maybe even read. And cause I like you, you can do it in whatever order you want.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer 1: I don't own the source material, I just borrowed it.

Disclaimer 2. No whining about how the story ends.

:}

The three were approaching the site of the Chaos Theater, the hot new underground club. It was hidden in the warehouse district, and one would need to know where it was as well as have the password to get in. It took Robbie nothing to find the location. Sinjin was working Tech for the opening, so Robbie was able to ask him that morning where the club was. The other nerdy boy told him without thinking about it. The password, however, was something they didn't have, despite Gideon inviting him. Robbie knew it was part of the G-Man's game, inviting Robbie knowing he shouldn't be able to get past security, just to look like the bigger man in front of Cat and his friends.

Fortunately, Robbie had something better than the password. He was with three highly attractive girls, each fairly busty, and with the right dresses he was sure that the man at the door would just let them in. That was the plan. He shifted his backpack. The backpack where he'd hidden the weapon he'd use to take down Gideon.

"Robbie, thank god I caught you." It was Tug. "I got the password from some of my friends. I may be a bit of a goof, with my rotating hat and light up jacket, but I'm still on the football team. It was no problem getting the password."

"Tug!" The puppeteer exclaimed as he pulled the big guy out of the line of sight of the front of the club. "You don't want to be associated with us, just in case things go wrong."

"I want to help." The football player said.

"You have been." Robbie replied. "Look, I got this. You want to help, you go in and scout things out. We'll meet up with you once were in, and take it from there. Okay?"

"I don't know..." Tug wavered.

"I'll be fine. Cat'll be fine. But we need you to go in ahead of us." Robbie pressed.

"Okay. I'll be near... I have no idea what the inside looks like." Tug said.

"We'll find you." Robbie said. "And if a fight breaks out, stay out of it. The girls, they don't need any help."

Robbie waited as Tug walked away, and counted to one hundred twice, to give the big guy a chance to go into the club. Then he approached the front door, a small regular type door inserted into the rolling warehouse door that was the entrance to the club. A board looking hipster dude was standing guard.

"Password?" The hipster asked, sounding board.

"Really?" Robbie replied. Jade and Sam both were about to say something, but Trina held up her hand.

"Let him handle this." Trina whispered to them.

"Dude, I need the password." The guard said.

"But I have something better than a password. I have three hot girls." Robbie said. "And you know, if they're with me, then I have to be cool."

"How do I know they're cool?" The guard asked.

"Does it really matter?" Robbie asked.

The guard looked over the girls, his eyes lingering on their busts. For several seconds, he seemed to be wavering. "I can let the girls in, but not you. Not without the password."

"Girls are with me. They go in, I go in." He replied.

"Whats in the backpack?' The guard asked.

"You really want to know?" Robbie replied. "You don't card anyone, and they serve alcohol in there, ad you're worried about my backpack?"

"No pets." The guard said, his eyes still on the girls chests.

"Wouldn't think of it." Robbie replied. The guard opened the door, and they walked in single file.

Then the large warehouse door shuddered. Robbie raced back to find the guard laying on his face outside.

"He was checking out my boobs." Jade said.

"And that's reason enough to hurt him?" Robbie asked.

"If that's the case, you've got a lot of people at school to hunt down." Trina added.

"Whatever." Sam inserted. "It's done. Lets just go in, act as if nothing happened, and get this done."

They pulled his unconscious body into the warehouse, and shut the door. Then they walked down the lit path to an elevator that only went down, with two guards standing in front of it. "Second password." One of them said.

"I don't have time for this." Sam said, pulling out the butter sock. Seconds later, both hipsters were down. Robbie was looking at his companions, shocked at their violent actions.

"What?" Trina asked. "With this group, you thought we'd just talk our way in?"

They took the elevator down, and stepped into the club. At least three stories high, the club was full of the cool and fake cool, with a few minor celebrities thrown in to give it the right mixed feeling of underground and ultra swank. "Split up, and stay close, but not too close. I hope to resolve this without violence. Be there if I need you." Robbie said. Then he walked towards the band. Andre was playing and Tori was singing, backed by Andre's current band.

They stopped playing when the nerdy boy walked up. "Robbie, don't do anything stupid." Tori begged. Andre looked around nervously.

"Don't worry, I got this." Robbie said.

"Robbie Shapiro!" Gideon's voice rang through the club. "I honestly didn't think you'd have the guts to show up here, but I'm glad you came. I believe you like Peppy Cola."

"Thanks, but I'm here to work." Robbie said. He walked quickly to the center of the club, just to the side of the stage. There Gideon had erected a large rise, fifteen feet high, with his throne on it, as well as lower seating for Cat and his personal guests. Robbie walked to the base of that structure.

"So, you've come to fight for your fair damsel?" Gideon asked, twirling his cane.

"This stopped being about just her a long time ago." Robbie said. "You use people, and hold them down, just to stay at the top of what people consider cool. That's why you stayed in high school. It's where that kind of attitude still rules. And I can prove it." Robbie took off his backpack.

"Andre, music." Gideon called. Immediately the crowd split and his hipster guards bounced and flipped in to surround Robbie. Then, from the crowd, came Trina, Sam and Jade, and it took them seconds to take out all of the guards.

Gideon flipped his thumb, and moved to draw the sword hidden in his cane. Only he didn't. The first move went south, and he needed a second to fully draw the sword. By the time he had, Robbie had taken his secret weapon out of his backpack.

"You, this is the tool?" Rex asked.

"Yeper." Robbie replied.

"You're going to defeat me with a puppet?" Gideon asked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"And why not?" Robbie asked. "You right, the acoustics here are sick. Everyone can hear every word I'm going to say. That's good, cause I think it's time we understood why this is your end."

Robbie made himself as comfortable as a man holding a puppet between himself and another who had a sword out could be. "You see, Rex here is more than just a puppet. He's you. Or rather, my version of you."

"You really going to do this?" Rex asked.

"It's time." Robbie replied.

"Yea, I think it is." The puppet relented.

"Anyways, as I was saying, Rex here was my response to being terminally uncool. I took everything I believed made someone cool, and subconsciously I gave those traits to him. He was supposed to be like the cool brother who makes life for me easier, but that never happened. As he developed into his own persona, he picked on me more than just about anyone." Robbie took that moment to look around.

"So, your a freak." Gideon said. "And I'm the pinocle of whats now, whats cool."

"Are you? Rex is similar. Girls like him, and he's seen as cool, but outside he's so different form you." Robbie said. "It's the inside that's the same. Putting everyone down to appear cooler by comparison. That kind of shit ends with high school. Maybe collage. But whats important is, Rex was still a friend. You, you're just another loser, only one with enough money to fool the world into thinking your the ultimate in cool."

Robbie took a step closer. "You don't want to make that jump. You see, as we were going through this, it occurred to me, this isn't a video game. You're not the boss level, tougher than all your underlings. You hide behind that myths, trying to make everyone believe you're this overwhelming power, but your not." Robbie smiled

"We grow up. I did. Rex may not have liked it, but he understood. He's not real. Well, actually he kinda is in that he's a part of me. To save my friends and bring this to an end, he has to die." Robbie paused to emphasize the impact of that statement. "But he'll live on inside me, and I'll now have the qualities I admired, that I'd given to him. I'll be secure in myself, and willing to be the but of the jokes. A man can make a lot of money as the but of the jokes." Robbie took a deep breath, and dropped Rex.

"I dropped my illusions. But can you? Can Gideon Gordon Graves survive life without the money his parents invested in making him the right contacts, and giving him the right look? Can you be you, and not this G-Man person?" Robbie asked.

"You're betting hard you're right." The G-Man said, voice sounding derisive and a bit scared. "What if your wrong?"

"Jade gets second shot." The nerdy boy said. "No matter what, you lose, and we're free." He gestured around the club.

Gideon made about three steps in his charge before the flying scissors took the sword out of his hands. Gideon staggered from the loss of balance, and rolled down the stairs. He wound up laying at Robbie's feet on the landing mid way down.

"It's over." Rob said again. "Do yourself a favor and just give up."

"NO!" Gideon screamed. "YOU'RE WRONG! I AM COOL! I AM HIP! I'M DANGEROUS!"

"You're pathetic." Someone said.

Gideon rose, with fire in his eyes, and charged Robbie, only to be thrown to the ground. Robbie had no trouble taking the G-Man down again, and just threw him down the rest of the stairs. Gideon wasn't in the shape to fight after that.

"Everyone, just because this guy's a poser, doesn't mean we can't have fun!" Robbie said. "Andre, music." The music once again filled the room.

Robbie assented the stair to join Cat. "Do you hate me?" He asked.

"You grew up." She said.

"Everyone does, but that doesn't mean we give up on all our childish ways. We keep the ones that work for us, and get rid of the rest." He said. "Things are changing. I was hoping you'd be one of those things that stays the same. Same bright, happy Cat."

"I think, maybe, I'm changing too." She replied. "I'm ready now, for us to be a couple."

Down on the floor, Beck had made his way to Jade. "Look, Jade, I need to make something clear."

"You love me, but can't be with me." Jade replied. "I know, I get it. Go, Tori's waiting."

"I would, but I'm not the one she's waiting for." Beck said.

"Beck, I know she hinted at us as maybe a couple, but we both know that's never going to happen." Jade said.

"And if you don't go talk with my sister, then we will have trouble." Trina said. "I've known for months that she was, maybe, probably, holding a torch for you. Now go."

"Don't worry about me." Beck said. "I've got a lot of options, and maybe some growing up to do." But Jade was already gone.

Jade slowly made her way around to the back of the stage, and found the stairs up. She walked to where Tori was singing, and waited. As the song ended, she looked at the Latina with hope in her eyes. Tori smiled. "Maybe it's about time we were honest about our relationship." Tori said. "It's not that I like you, I just like to dream about what kind of life we'll have together. What we'll name our kids, that kind of chiz."

"I guess I kinda like you too." Jade said. "It's funny, I made a point of saying I didn't like you, for the longest time, just to remind myself."

"So, can we skip the middling stuff and go straight to dating?" Tori asked.

"Sure." Jade replied. "I'd like that."

Tori pulled Jade into a hug, then with one arm around the goth, turned and addressed the crowd, and those who'd watch the performance on the slap. "For those who've missed it, Jade is MINE. Hands off."

"God Tori, possessive much?" Jade said, but she was smiling, a full on happy smile.

Sam was on the phone with Freddie, figuring out their lives. "At least consider coming back. I've been offered a podcast, and I could use you as technical director. Also, with all the love in the air, I kinda miss you." Whatever response she got made her smile.

Trina also made some progress with her love life. "So, Tug, ever dated a woman who could break you in two?"

"No, but I'd like to." He replied.

Andre, for his part, found Envy in the crowd. Both knew it wouldn't last, but neither was ready for anything long term.

Robbie sat on the throne, his for the night, and looked at his friends. Their futures were being assured, even as he watched. Jade would help Trina, and Tori would, of course, do fine on her own. All she wanted from the goth was her love. As for him, he wasn't afraid any more, and was ready to take the risks in his comedy act that would help establish him as a top act. He hugged Cat, and felt like the world was right now.

And he heard that ethereal voice say "Winner!"

:}

Is this where I put the apology? Not so much a fight as a moment of truth. Gideon is defeated, completely, by the simple act of letting go. It's how I wanted to end the story.

Review, let me know what you thought. I do hope you enjoyed the story.

And just remember, the illusion of power is power until challenged.


End file.
